


College is Stupid, or the Five times Stiles Made a Complete Ass Out of Himself in Front of Derek and the One Time he Didn’t by Lizztomania [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of College is Stupid, or the Five times Stiles Made a Complete Ass Out of Himself in Front of Derek and the One Time he Didn’t by Lizztomania</p>
            </blockquote>





	College is Stupid, or the Five times Stiles Made a Complete Ass Out of Himself in Front of Derek and the One Time he Didn’t by Lizztomania [Podfic]

**Title** : College is Stupid, or the Five times Stiles Made a Complete Ass Out of Himself in Front of Derek and the One Time he Didn’t  
**Author** : lizzstomania  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** :Teen Wolf  
**Character** : Derek/Stiles  
**Rating** : General Audiences  
**Warnings** : No archive warnings apply  
**Summary** : Stiles is a sophomore at UC Santa Cruz and really, you'd think he'd have grown out of making an ass out of himself by now.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/406597)  
**Length** 0:18:10  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/College%20is%20Stupid%2c%20or%20the%20Five%20times%20Stiles%20Made%20a%20Complete%20Ass%20Out%20of%20Himself%20in%20Front%20of%20Derek%20and%20the%20One%20Time%20He%20Didn%27t%20by%20lizzstomania.mp3)  
25 MB


End file.
